Souffrance Tome I: Acceptation
by Melle.Author
Summary: Il suffit d'un moment pour que notre monde s'écroule, on peut trouver l'amour et le perdre car rien n'est acquit. Deux jeunes amoureux Nina et Ian, une fête et tout bascule. L'amour est inconditionnel et dure dans le temps, il traverse toutes les crise mais peut il survivre à une vie d'amertume et de tragédie? Venez le découvrir, car certaines blessure ne peuvent êtres pensées.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la à tous alors voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plairas encore j'espère.**_

**Prologue**

Pitié, non je t'en supplie. Pourquoi tu m'a abandonnée? Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Peut tu m'entendre au moins, peut tu ressentir mon cœur t'appelle, mon cœur saigne toi je suis perdu, l'existence est cœur ne devient que glace, qui à chaque fois que je pense à toi ce prénom ne parvient même plus à sortir de mes lèvre. Tu m'as laissé ,là, sur ce sol dur. Je n'est plus que mes larmes pour pleurer. Je regardes ton visage rougis par le temps. Je me dis que c'est bientôt la fin d'une histoire. Je vois tes yeux qui souvent mon regardés avec amour s'éteindre peu à peu. Je vois tous ces souvenirs petit à petit disparaître. Mes souvenirs s'éteignent peu à peu, pourquoi a tu aussi froid? Ta main est glacée je reste avec toi repensant à tous ces instants que l'on a vécus.

Je vois alors petit à petit cette perte de souvenir augmenter. Ces souvenirs que l'on a partagés ensemble s'éteindre. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu te réveille que tu me dises que l'on va continuer pose une main sur ton cœur. Je le vois ralentir puis s'éteindre. Comme tes yeux qui dise au revoir aux miens et qui laisse placent aux ténèbres. Je pose une main alors sur tes yeux pour les fermer. Je dis alors adieux à tous nos souvenirs. Adieu aux rires que nous avons partagés.

Adieu à l'amour que nous avons vécus,

Adieu à ses souvenirs,

Adieu à mon amour,

Adieu à nos souvenirs.

_**Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire en espérant que vous l'aimée, je l'est fait lire à des amis et ils ont aimés donc espérons que ça vous plaise aussi. Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fiction ne vous inquiété pas. Cependant cette histoire est totalement différente, mais je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise bisous!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.**_ _**Premier chapitre j'espère qui va vous plaire**__**. Par contre il est écrit que les personnage sont Damon et Elena mais en faite se sont Ian et Nina parce que j'arrivais pas à mettre les noms désolé voilà.  
**_

**Chapitre 1: Sentiments**

_**L'amitié chez la femme est voisine de l'amour.**_

_**Thomas Moore**_

_** POV Nina  
**_

- Debout marmotte.

- Mhmmm!

- Non, pas de protestations, allé debout!

Nina sentit la bulle chaude dans laquelle elle se trouvait disparaître violemment. Sa mère avait osé tirer la couverture, elle était sur le point de rouspéter, quand elle vit que sa mère n'était plus dans la chambre. Nina prit alors le temps de s'étirer et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche chaude afin de commencer la journée du bon pied après un réveil violent. Elle descendit au bout de quinze minutes, avala son petit déjeuner rapidement, après tout c'était le repas le plus important de la journée même si elle l'avait pris vite. Elle embrassa ses parents et commença à courir pour rejoindre la petite ruelle en face de sa maison. Ici, à Hostine, petite banlieue de Vancouver tout le monde avait une maison. C'était une ville tranquille sans histoire avec des personnes âgées, adultes et des adolescents, la vie y était paisible. Elle entendit alors au loin les voix de ses parents lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire car aujourd'hui elle avait 15 se mit alors à attendre tranquillement son ami Ian qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Ian et Nina étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Leur rencontre s'était passée lors d'une sortie scolaire à la piscine. Tous les élèves devaient sauter dans l'eau, seulement Ian avait une peur bleu de l'eau et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu Nina elle aussi tétanisée, il lui avait alors prit la main en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

– N'ai pas peur on va le faire ensemble. Ils avaient alors sauté et ce fut ainsi que leur amitié vit le jour. Nina ne pouvait cesser de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette histoire. Elle se demandait aussi comment il était possible qu'à cet âge-là Ian soit déjà aussi mûre et aujourd'hui elle ne le comprenait toujours pas; ce qu'elle savait c'est que son assurance l'avait rassuré pour sauter. Elle sentait aussi que cette journée allait être fantastique, comme tous ses anniversaires depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Ian. Il arriva enfin 5 minutes plus tard.

- Salut ma belle.

- Coucou, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Il lui prit alors la main et ils allèrent au collège. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de tout comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège tout le monde, surtout les filles regardaient Ian. Nina savait que la plupart des filles l'enviaient: il faut dire que Ian était gentil, attentionné, avec un sens de l'honneur et de la justice incontesté et puis pour aller avec comme si ça ne suffisait pas il était magnifique! Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux, assez musclé pour son âge avec des yeux bleu à s'y perdre. Jamais on avait vu un bleu aussi clair, azur, c'était comme si l'océan était gelé et était devenu glace et il suffisait que Ian dépose son regard sur vous pour fondre au contact de cette glace que représentait ses yeux. Oui, Nina avait remarqué tout ça chez son meilleur ami et la vérité était qu'elle l'aimait depuis le jour où il lui avait pris la main à la piscine. Seulement elle gardait ses sentiments qui la dévoraient; même si parfois elle se disait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il ressente la même chose elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire. Elle savait que lorsqu'on sortait avec son meilleur ami il y avait 9 chances sur 10 pour que la relation s'effondre et l'amitié aussi et ça lui était impossible, impossible de briser son amitié avec lui. Elle l'aimait mais resterait son amie point final, se disait-elle.

Nous entrâmes en classe, je me plaçai au deuxième rang comme toujours à côté de Fiona, ma meilleure amie. Ian se mit derrière moi comme à chaque cours, son regard se portant alors sur la fenêtre à sa gauche. Ian était bon élève mais était souvent dans ses pensées et savoir ce qu'il pensait était toujours difficile à percer et, sans vouloir me vanter j'étais la seule qui pouvait le faire. Après une heure de cours de maths, matière qui n'était pas ma préférée, Fiona me rejoignit.

- Salut, ma belle!

- Salut, toi.

- Alors ce cours de maths un enfer hein?

- Ouais j'en pouvais plus dit-je d'un ton assez énervé.

- Hum…, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, rien du tout. Elle leva un sourcil signe qu'elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Je finis par avouer que je ne savais pas comment gérer mes sentiments face à Ian, Fiona savait que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce ça se voit que toi et lui êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, n'ai pas peur quoi que tu lui dises rien ne brisera votre amitié ça n'arrivera jamais! Elle dit ces mots comme si c'était une évidence. Fiona savait comment me réconforter tout comme Ian sauf que leur manière de le faire était différente. Fiona était une fille avec une superbe chevelure rousse, de taille moyenne (assez bien foutu), aux yeux noirs et avec le cœur sur la main. Bizarrement, Fiona était douce et pouvait être une furie à la fois, pouvant changer de comportement aussi vite que de chaussure. Ian, lui, était plutôt doux et prenait toujours son temps pour écouter. Il était aussi très spontané surtout pour me remonter le moral. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement différents mais étaient toujours prêt à m'aider, ils étaient indispensables à ma vie, même si ils avaient oublié le jour de mon anniversaire parce que c'était l'autre point qui faisait que j'étais énervée.

- Allez ma puce, fait moi un sourire. Je lui fis un sourire qui sonnait assez faux tout de même. Comment les êtres les plus chers à mes yeux avaient pu oublier mon anniversaire? Fiona partit de son côté après m'avoir dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'urgent. Je me demande quoi de plus important que rester avec sa meilleure amie le jour de son anniversaire. À la fin du cours j'étais toujours énervée, de mauvaise humeur je rejoignis mon casier tout en m'énervant sur celui-ci.

**POV Ian**

Je l'entendais du fond du couloir, se plaindre et même injurier son casier, elle passait sa mauvaise humeur dessus. Le pauvre, mais bon je préférais qu'elle se défoule sur lui plutôt que sur moi! Je la regardais tout en la rejoignant, elle était si belle. Je ne pouvais cesser de la regarder, ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval haute. Nina portait un jean noir et un haut rouge. Sur quelqu'un d'autre on aurait dit que c'était banal mais sur elle c'était simplement magnifique. Arrivé à sa hauteur je lui dis comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était énervée:

- Oh, ma belle pourquoi tant de violence ce pauvre casier ne t'a rien fait que je sache?

- Laisse-moi tranquille-toi! La voir s'énerver était assez drôle, à chaque fois elle avait son petit nez qui remontait et se froussait, je ne pouvais dans ces moments-là qu'esquisser un sourire. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça car dès qu'elle vit mon sourire elle me dit.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, espèce d'imbécile? Tu peux me laisser, tu m'énerves à la fin. Elle était vraiment énervée qu'on ait oublié son anniversaire.

- Mais ma Nina je ne pense pas et je ne pourrais jamais te laisser et tu le sais alors suis moi et arrête de t'énerver.

- Ta Nina, hein pourtant tu as oublié mon anniversaire. Elle était maintenant triste et avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir toutes ces choses, il fallait qu'elle croie qu'on avait oublié son anniversaire, c'était le plan!

Ses parents et Fiona devaient finir les préparatifs de la fête surprise qui se déroulerait chez moi et que j'avais organisé pour Nina, et je devais l'occuper en l'amenant au centre commercial afin qu'elle choisisse sa robe. Mon meilleur ami Travis nous attendait là- bas même si ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Il m'avait avoué récemment qu'il aimait Nina et qu'il lui avouerait ce soir à la fête. Il savait que je l'aimais aussi et il m'avait dit qu'il se battrait pour elle -même face à moi, son meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas su quoi dire et était resté perplexe face à cette déclaration.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu penses? dit-elle de façon posée et moins énervée.

- Je pense à toi, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Elle rit alors, je lui essuyai avec mon pouce ses larmes. Je la pris alors par la main et lui chuchotai à l'oreille que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jour, son anniversaire car c'était le jour où elle était entrée dans ma vie, et elle me promit de ne dire à personne que je lui avais révélé la surprise de ce soir, puis nous partîmes direction le centre commercial.

Après tout j'étais incapable de lui résister surtout quand elle était triste, je ne m'en voulais pas le moins du monde de lui avoir dit. Je l'aimais et j'en étais sûr mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire par peur de briser notre amitié. Et j'allais la perdre ce soir quand Travis lui annoncerait qu'il l'aimait. J'avais peur qu'elle lui accorde son amour je savais qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Je savais aussi qu'elle m'aimait mais que ce n'était pas si simple, on avait tous les deux beaucoup à perdre en se mettant ensemble, ce n'était pas juste une simple pensée c'était la vérité.

Nina et moi arrivâmes au centre commerciale quand Travis nous fit semblant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et il lui répondit qu'il était venu acheter des vêtements. Nous, nous dirigeâmes alors tous les trois vers les boutiques, Nina choisi dans un premier temps sa tenue, qu'elle mit environ une heure à trouver. Au bout d'une heure elle opta pour une robe blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Que dire à part qu'elle était magnifique j'avais hâte de la voir ce soir une fois préparée complètement. En suite ce fut au tour de Travis et moi de choisir nos tenus, lui prit un jean bleu avec une chemise bleue. Moi je pris un jean noir et une chemise blanche: bon Nina m'avait forcé car elle voulait que ma tenue soit un minimum assortie à la sienne. Ah, les filles quels spécimens d'incompréhension pour nous garçons ! Après avoir finie les boutiques nous nous dirigeâmes chez Nina pour faire croire à Travis que je n'avais rien dit à Nina. Je dis à celle-ci que ce soir une fête était organisée chez les Maccoy, des jumeaux plutôt sympas, et bien sur elle fit semblant d'accepter, jusqu'où pouvait aller la supercherie me direz- vous ? On se prépara et au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes Travis et moi attendions Nina en bas des escaliers. Travis lui cria alors.

- Nina, ce serait bien que tu descendes dis-moi!, dit- il d'un ton pressé.

- Oui, oui j'arrive les garçons une dernière touche de gloss et j'arrive ! Elle descendit enfin cinq minutes plus tard, mon cœur manqua alors un battement et s'accéléra de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle était tout bonnement sublime, ses magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient bouclés et descendaient en cascade dans son dos et sa robe mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeurs. Seulement ce moment fut brouillé lorsque je vis à côté de moi Travis la regarder avec le même regard que j'avais il y à peine une seconde. Arriver à notre hauteur Travis et moi lui dîmes en cœur qu'elle était sublime. Nous partîmes, donc en direction de la fête d'anniversaire avec Nina nous tenant chacun par un bras. Je savais que cette fête d'anniversaire ne serait pas faite que de joie surtout que je redoutais le moment ou Travis lui révèlerait ses sentiments.

_**Voilà qu'en pensez vous? Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur car c'est la première histoire que j'ai écrite, je l'est écrite l'année dernière bien avant Hosture donc j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensé!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Alors vraiment merci à mes deux premières reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir voilà un nouveau chapitre en esperant qu'il vous surprenne bisous!**_

**Chapitre 2: Tragédie**

_Nous demandons des sourires au berceau et des pleures à la tombe._

_Château Briant_

_POV Ian  
_

Nous arrivâmes tous les trois devant chez moi Nina jouait le jeu jusqu'au bout et dit:

- Mais je croyais qu'on allait chez les Maccoy?

Je répondis qu'il se passait un événement plus important chez moi et c'est à ce moment-là que Travis ouvrit la porte et que l'on vit tout le monde crier:

- Joyeux anniversaire Nina!

À ce moment- là je vis la réaction de surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Nina et je su que malgré le fait que je l'avais mise dans la confidence il y a quelque heures au sujet de cette fête, elle ne faisait plus semblant. Elle était réellement surprise et touchée. La fête pouvait alors commencer!

POV Nina

Malgré le fait que je sache pour cette fête, quand je vis tous ceux que j'aimais me dire ou plutôt me crier joyeux anniversaire je fus surprise et touchée. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que la fête avait commencée quand on m'apporta mon gâteau. Il était tout en chocolat jusqu'aux décorations dessus, certains trouvent que trop de chocolat est écœurant moi je fais partie de ces personnes qui trouvent que plus il y en a mieux c'est. Mes parents et Fiona apportèrent donc ce magnifique gâteau avec ses 15 bougies dans le jardin, sur la table en face de moi. À mes côtés étaient Travis et Ian. Au moment où l'on me dit de faire un vœu et de souffler mes bougies je me tournai vers Ian, signe que j'attendais quelque chose de lui. Il me prit alors par la main et nous soufflâmes la quinzaine de bougies disposées sur le gâteau. Ah, rituel quand tu nous tiens! Tout le monde mangea ensuite une part et même plusieurs du gâteau .Alors que je finissais ma troisième part, Travis vint vers moi, me chuchotant à l'oreille comme Ian l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant, qu'il devait me parler. Nous sortîmes donc de la maison, il me demanda si ça m'ennuyait qu'on marche jusqu'au ponton situé à quelque mètres de chez Ian, je lui dis que non. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il me voulait. Arrivé au ponton je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, il était si nerveux:

- Nina, j'aimerais que tu me laisse parler et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, j'acquiesçais alors d'un signe de tête.

- Ok, je me lance, nous deux ça fait un moment qu'on se connait et pendant toutes ces années je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. C'est tout simple je veux être avec toi et j'adorerais, non, je serais au paradis si tu me répondais que toi aussi. Je restai muette, suite à cette déclaration qu'aurais-je pu dire? Travis et moi on se connaissait depuis l'école primaire mais j'avais toujours aimé Ian et, voilà que j'allais le blesser, il n'allait certainement plus me parler, pire en vouloir à Ian. Mais il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui, je lui devais, j'avalai alors difficilement ma salive et lui répondit:

- Travis, je t'adore mais tu es plus comme un frère qu'autre chose, je t'aime mais pas de la même manière que toi. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et je continuai.

- Je suis tellement désolée de te blesser c'est la dernière chose que je voulais, mais c'est et ce sera toujours Ian.

- Tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me blesser, son ton était devenu amer et dur, il n'avait plus la voix de quand il m'avait fait sa déclaration. Toutes ces années tu savais ce que j'éprouvais pour toi mais tu t'es jouée de moi, tu as bien ris? Parce que tu vas me le payer ce soir et Ian, celui pour qui tu me rejette n'est pas là pour toi! Il avait dit ces mots avec une voix pleine d'ironie. Ses mèches de cheveux étaient remplies de gouttes de sueur, finissant leur course sur son front. Travis était blond; ses cheveux étaient si soyeux d'habitude que j'aimais l'appeler soleil tellement ils étaient blonds. Il était mince, pas vraiment sportif mais avais toujours eu beaucoup de force et je me demandais où il l'a trouvait dans son corps si mince. Il avait les yeux noirs, eh oui blonds aux yeux noirs. Seulement dans ma tête à ce moment il n'était plus le garçon timide et réservé que je connaissais, il me faisait peur et j'étais incapable de dire si je l'avais un jour connu ou s'il était un parfait inconnu.

POV Ian

Cela faisait un bout de temps que je cherchais Nina me baladant de la maison au jardin en vain. Même si je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait physiquement je savais avec qui elle était. Il devait être en train de lui révéler ses sentiments, je m'imaginais alors ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et ce qu'elle lui répondrait, quand une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma rêverie ou plutôt de mon cauchemar.

- Bah, alors qu'est ce qui te prend de faire des allez -retour entre la maison et le jardin?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? J'avais dit ça d'un ton méchant qui me surpris et m'excusai de suite.

- Je suis désolé Fiona, mais je deviens dingue, je cherche Nina mais je ne la trouve nul part, je ne sais pas où elle est. Mais je sais avec qui, me chuchota une voix dans ma tête.

-Je l'ai vu partir avec Travis en direction du ponton, tu devrais les rejoindre et même en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle si tu veux mon avis.

- Lui dire ce que je ressens ?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi ?

- Euh non.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que je suis assez maline sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs, pour remarquer que tu es amoureux d'elle et puis je te signal que Nina est quand même ma meilleure amie !

-Tu as raison, je l'aime et je dois lui dire, merci Nana!

-Eh, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Je laissai Fiona et couru donc vers le ponton.

POV Nina

Travis s'approcha de moi et leva le bras afin de me gifler .Je ne pouvais pas le croire, il m'avait giflé il était méconnaissable je ne savais qu'une chose je devais fuir! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de bouger qu'il me frappait déjà une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci la douleur fut plus intense, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, je tombai sur le sol dur et me mis à pleurer en le suppliant de me laisser.

- Tu me demandes pitié alors que tu as piétiné mes sentiments sans aucun remord, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir pour toi?

A ce moment je lui crachais le sang que j'avais dans la bouche au larmes devinrent plus nombreuses, la douleur que je ressentais à ce moment me coupa le souffle, Travis m'avait frappé à l'estomac et je su au fond de moi qu'il allait me tuer. J'allais mourir.

Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi alors que je gisais sur le sol et m'attrapa le visage afin que je le regarde. Ses yeux n'étaient que mépris l'amour qu'il y avait au début n'était plus. Il m'attrapa ensuite par le bras et me releva, je me débattis même si je ne faisais pas le poids .Il fallait que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mes dernières forces je me batte!

POV Ian

Alors que j'arrivais sur le ponton, je restai figé face au spectacle d'horreur qui s'affichait devant moi. Travis tenait fermement Nina par le bras celle-ci se débattait et son corps était couvert de bleus, elle saignait c'était épouvantable. Malgré l'obscurité je sentais sa peur face à lui .Je me mis à courir dans leur direction avec une haine qui se multipliait quand je vis de plus en plus précisément les marques que Nina avaient sur le corps. J'arrivai derrière Travis et lui donnai un coup de poing, il lâcha le bras de Nina et recula de surprise il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Je n'attendis pas qu'il réagisse et me ruai sur lui. Nous tombâmes au sol, il se mit alors sur moi et commença à me frapper au visage que j'essayais de protéger.

- Tu vas mourir Ian et après je m'occuperais du réconfort de ta chère Nina.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher.

- Et bien tu aurais dû venir plus tôt parce que c'est déjà fait ! De plus tu es la seule personne qui m'empêche d'être avec elle si tu n'es plus là je saurais faire en sorte qu'elle m'aime! Ses coups étaient de plus en plus violents, je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus.

-Pourquoi, hein, pourquoi tu fais ça je ne te reconnais pas Travis, dit Nina, Ian est ton meilleur ami, moi ton ami, pourquoi, hein?

- Parce que j'ai mal et que Ian est la basse de ma douleur; il était mon meilleur ami mais j'ai trop souffert de n'être reconnu que comme tel, être dans son ombre il y a des limites et toi tu es la dernière de ces limites Nina. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je profitai de son intention pour inverser nos positions, dans ma manœuvre ma tête cogna violemment le sol; je fus dans le brouillard et je vis Travis se relever. Il partit quelques instants, je ne sais où. Nina en profita pour venir vers moi je lui pris la main, elle était froide et tremblante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, ma Nina. Je ne pouvais que lui dire ça alors que je ne croyais même pas en mes propres mots. Je pris appuis sur mes avants bras et commençai à me lever quand Travis me mis un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, un filet de sang s'échappa de mes lèvres, il s'avança vers Nina qui me regarda apeurée. Je su que je devais me relever, il ne devait pas la toucher je me servis donc des dernières forces qu'il me restait et me relevai.

-Tu m'as tout prit Ian, mais tu vas le regretter. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche, c'était ça qu'il était allé chercher je ne sais où, il avait prévu ce qui allait se passer du moins la partie où Nina le rejetterait. Je le cognai sans faire attention au couteau qu'il avait, j'avais juste peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Nina même s'il l'aimait, il n'était plus mon meilleur ami à ce moment. Le couteau tomba de ses mains, nous étions sur le bord du ponton je ramassai le couteau et tout fut alors très rapide .Il voulut me pousser, je l'esquivai et lui plantai le couteau dans le ventre; il tomba à l'eau si violemment que je fus sous le choc. Son corps flottait à la surface de l'eau. Je me tournai alors vers Nina qui sauta dans mes bras, mon visage était en feu, mes idées embrouillées ainsi que mes pensées.

- Ça va aller ? Elle me répondit par des larmes et des reniflements. Nous nous dirigeâmes sur le bord du ponton pour voir le corps de Travis mais il n'' était plus là, le courant l'avait emporté. Je pris Nina dans mes bras jusqu'à chez elle, pas besoin que tout le monde nous voit dans cet état. De plus j'avais raison, cette soirée n'avait pas vraiment été faite que de joie.

Mon meilleur ami était mort de ma main !

_**Alors vos avis, la réaction de Travis l'aviez vous prévus? A votre avis comment Nina et Ian vont gérer cet évènement? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Voici la suite j'espere que ça va vous plaire et M je me doutais que ce n'était pas ça que tu imaginais mais justement j'adore surprendre mes lecteurs (mdr). **_

**Chapitre 3: Au revoir**

_L'angoisse des départs sans main chaude dans la main_

_Léopold Sédar Senghor_

POV Ian

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis l'anniversaire de Nina. Deux semaines depuis que Travis l'avait agressé. On avait dit qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers pour que personne ne pose de questions. Ça faisait aussi deux semaines qu'elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, elle avait rompu tout contact avec moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais me confier à personne, je ne pouvais dire à personne que mon meilleur ami était mort et que c'était moi le tueur. Et pourtant, je participais activement aux recherches pour retrouver son corps, dont les organisateurs étaient la police aidée par les habitants de la ville. De jour en jour j'étais rongé par une culpabilité croissante. Elle m'envahissait je n'arrivais pas à la faire taire, à la faire sortir de moi et pourtant je ne devais rien dire, garder ce secret en moins pour toujours. Le lendemain auraient lieu les funérailles de Travis, malgré le fait qu'on n'ait pas encore retrouvé son corps. Les parents de Travis avaient décidés de partir après la cérémonie tout comme moi qui ferait mes adieux à Hostine.

Le lendemain toute la ville était en deuil, j'arrivai avec mes parents et ma petite sœur Ruth au cimetière. Je vis Nina me regarder de loin .Son regard était voilé de larme, elle était avec Fiona toutes deux accompagnées de leurs parents. Nous avions tout dit à Fiona, après tout elle savait que Travis était avec nous la nuit de sa disparition et elle était la meilleure amie de Nina et j'espérais que même si elle ne se confie pas à moi elle le ferait avec elle. La cérémonie dura une heure et demie environ, une heure et demie pendant laquelle je ne cessais de me poser des questions sur ma place ici. Étais-je l'ami de Travis pendant la cérémonie ou son meurtrier?

À la fin de la cérémonie il ne restait que nous trois au cimetière. Je m'avançai vers les deux jeunes filles d'une allure qui se voulait hésitante.

- Salut, vous allez bien? Dis-je hésitant, car je savais très bien qu'après un évènement comme tel on pouvait tout sauf aller bien. Fiona répondit qu'elles essayaient d'aller bien, elle me dit qu'elles feraient mieux de partir. Alors qu'elles me tournaient le dos je leur dit.

- Je m'en vais demain, les deux se retournèrent surprises de mes mots.

- Quoi, dit Nina sa voix était tremblante.

- Écoute, ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi et je n'hésiterais pas à le refaire, seulement je dois vivre avec ça, ce «meurtre» et cette peine qui ne fait que s'accroître dans tout mon être. Je sais que c'est parce que tu es sous le choc que tu ne te confies plus à moi, mais ça m'est insupportable. Je ne peux vivre ici, Travis était mon meilleur ami mais je dois accepter le fait qu'il ne l'était plus cette nuit- là. Il faut que je fasse le point, j'ai donc dit à mes parents que j'aimerais allez chez mes grands-parents en Californie faire mon deuil. Je veux aussi m'éloigner de toi car même si je t'aime, oui je t'aime, te regarder dans les yeux me rappel ce que j'ai fait. Et comme je te l'ai dit je le referais mais j'ai cette sensation, ce dégoût pour ma personne il faut que je m'éloigne de tout. Je pars parce que je t'aime et que c'est le mieux pour nous deux, ma Nina.

Fiona était abasourdie, je pleurais et Nina qui jusque-là avait gardé sa peine en elle mélangeait ses larmes aux miennes. Nous ne prononcions plus aucun mot, nos regards n'étaient que tristesse et je quittais le cimetière en gardant son image dans ma tête.

Le lendemain je partis, elle ne m'avait point appelé, n'était même pas venu, j'avais encore plus mal. Lui étais je devenus si étranger qu'elle ne voulait même plus me voir. C'est avec toute ma peine, ma frustration et mes souvenirs que je partis en Californie faire mon deuil loin de Nina.

POV Nina

Ian était loin maintenant, j'avais couru jusqu'à m'exploser les poumons chez lui. Je le vis et avais été incapable de faire un pas dans sa direction. J'étais donc restée cachée le voyant embrasser ses parents et sa sœur et enfin entrer dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Je pleurais maintenant il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait, je l'aimais aussi mais il fallait qu'il parte. Pendant ces deux semaines j'avais coupé tout contact avec lui, je ne lui en voulais pas je me sentais juste coupable. Tout ce qui était arrivé était entièrement ma faute. J'avais presque ruiné nos vies. C'est pourquoi je n'avais rien dit au cimetière, je voulais tellement qu'il ne souffre plus que je devais le laisser partir même si cela me brisait le cœur. Le reverrais-je sûrement, m'aimera-t-il toujours ou me détestera-t-il? Moi sa Nina comme il aimait le dire. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait jamais. Il était pourtant parti loin de moi, maintenant c'était à moi de faire mon deuil à Hostine entourée de toutes les personnes que j'aimais, loin de lui.

_**Alors ce chapitre comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Et à votre avis que vous réerves les prochains chapitres? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience bisous!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**M: merci pour tes reviews elles me font très plaisir et j'espere encore te surprendre par la suite j'essaie de tout faire pour pas tomber dans la niaiserie c'est important pour moi donc je suis contente de l'avoir fait dès le début et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, merci encore pour ta reviews.**_

_**sosso: contente que tu aimes bien ma fiction, merci vraiment et j'espere que tu ne sera pas déçut par la suite et que tu la trouveras toujours aussi entrainante et prenante, merci encore.**_

_**Petite-S : Ta reviews m'a fait rire lol, je t'avoue que quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 2, j'ai aussi trouvé que c'était brutal mais tu verras que c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne t'inquiète pas Nina et Ian se retrouveront mis tout ne sera pas rose pour eux, un évènement comme ça laisse des séquelles mais je n'en dit pas plus. Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Alors voici le chapitre 4 et je met le 5 à la suite, afin de ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin.**_

**Chapitre 4: Introspection**

_**La solitude est à l'esprit ce que la diète est au corps, mortelle lorsqu'elle est trop longue, quoique nécessaire.**_

_**Luc de Clapiers**_

POV Ian

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que j'étais partis de Hostine. Trois longues années que je l'avais quitté. Nous ne nous étions jamais écrit une lettre, aucun appel n'avait été émis. A croire que rien n'avais jamais existé entre nous, que cette fameuse nuit n'avait elle aussi jamais eu lieu. Maintenant j'habitais avec mes grands-parents en Californie, j'avais fait mon deuil du moins essayé, la vie n'était pas plus facile mais moins difficile à vivre. Pourtant j'avais un vide en moi, il manquait quelque chose à mon cœur meurtri. Je devais donc rentrer le plus vite possible à Hostine car demain était un grand jour pour elle et si je le manquais Nina ne me le pardonnerait pas, car même si aucunes nouvelles n'avaient étés données je ne pouvais croire qu'elle ne pensait plus à moi, étant donné que moi je ne cessais de penser à elle. Surtout que ça faisait trois ans que j'avais manqué notre rituel.

POV Nina

Les rayons du soleil se frayaient un chemin à travers mes rideaux ce qui me réveilla. Je finis par retirer la couette sur moi et m'étirait dans mon lit mes membres tendus. Je partis en direction de la salle de bain, retirai mon pyjama et rentrai dans la douche. Je tournai les boutons de celle-ci, l'eau chaude tomba sur mon corps et le contact de celle-ci avec mon corps détendit celui-ci, je me sentais bien, mais quelque peu grisé, vide. Je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et m'habillai, afin de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je retrouvai mes parents en bas dans la cuisine avec un large sourire se dessinant sur leurs visages.

- Bonjour ma chérie et joyeux anniversaire, me dit mon père, puis il me fit une bise sur la joue.

- Alors prête à fêter tes 18 ans? Poursuivit ma mère.

- En quelque sorte, je m'installai autour de la table, le regard tourné vers ma tasse de café posée en face de moi.

- Oh, ma chérie comment ça en quelque sorte c'est ton anniversaire tu as dix-huit ans tu n'as aucune excuse pour être malheureuse, dit ma mère.

- Je sais maman c'est juste que j'ai dix-huit ans et je ne sais pas si je suis prête à quitter l'adolescente afin de devenir une femme.

- Tu es prêtes ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas et de toute façon tu auras dix-huit ans que tu le veilles ou pas. Alors rendez-vous à la maison à vingt heure pas avant attention, dit-elle en riant.

- Merci, maman et toi aussi papa, je leur fis la bise et sortit de la maison. Je rentrai dans ma voiture en face de chez moi afin de rejoindre Fiona chez elle pour que l'on parte au centre commercial afin d'acheter nos tenues pour ce soir. Alors que je démarrai, je regardai le paysage autour de moi j'adorais le faire. Il était le même depuis toute ces années à croire que nous changions et pas lui. Je pensai aussi à ce qui me pesait depuis quelque temps, «lui». Ça faisait trois ans qu'il était parti en Californie, trois ans que le silence s'était installé entre nous deux. Et je ne cessais de me dire qu'aujourd'hui j'avais dix-huit ans, il se devait d'être là. Après tout aujourd'hui devait être l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie et Ian avait toujours fait partit des plus beaux jours de ma vie, comme des pires devrais-je rajoutée ! Mais s'il ne venait pas je devrais lui faire mes adieux, car j'avais dit à mes parents que je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à quitter l'adolescence et à devenir une adulte. En effet en entrant dans l'âge adulte j'avais pris la décision de laisser mes souvenirs d'enfance derrière moi, ceux de joie comme les douloureux. Tous ces souvenirs étant liés à Ian de près comme de loin je voulais me sentir mieux, plus vivante. J'avais fini par faire mon deuil de cette soirée de mes quinze ans, de Travis. Ce soir il était temps que je fasse aussi définitivement mon deuil de Ian.

_**Alors ce chapitre? A votre avis Ian va t-il retourner à Hostine et vous imaginé comment leurs retrouvailles? J'attend vos reviews bisous!**__** (le chapitre 5 à la suite)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Voici le chapitre 5 espérons qu'il vous plaise voici les fameuses retrouvailles (joyeuses ou tristes)!  
**_

**Chapitre 5: Course**

_**Dieu fit des repentirs la vertu des mortels.**_

_**Voltaire**_

POV Ian

J'avais roulé toute la nuit, aujourd'hui c'était le jour «J», son anniversaire. Il fallait que j'arrive à temps pour souffler ses bougies. Après avoir bien roulé, je m'arrêtai dans un supermarché afin d'acheter quelques bricoles, puis me remis en route. Il était douze heures.

Éclipse 8 heures:

Huit heures étaient passées il ne me restait plus que quelque bornes et j'étais arrivé, je mis un coup d'accélérateur sur la pédale. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être bien reçut mais peu m'importais sauf elle.

POV Nina

La fête avait commencée depuis une heure déjà, Fiona était partie avec mes parents dans la cuisine pour m'apporter mon gâteau en chocolat! La voir accompagnée de mes parents et m'apporter mon gâteau entouré de tous mes amis, me rappelèrent mes quinze ans. Sauf que Ian et Travis étaient à mes côtés cette année, que trois ans étaient passé aujourd'hui et que l'un était mort et que l'autre ferait bientôt partis de mon passé. Le comble était que les parents de Ian et sa sœur Ruth étaient présents. Ils avaient été là pendant ces trois années, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser couler une larme que j'essuyai sur le champ. Ils étaient ici avec moi mais Ian non. Je m'apprêtai à souffler mes bougies mais juste avant je fixai la porte d'entrée espérant voir Ian, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Je fis donc mon vœu et soufflai mes bougies. La fête continua ensuite.

POV Ian

J'étais à cinq minutes de sa maison quand j'entendis des bravos et des applaudissements, elle avait soufflé ses bougies, sans moi! Je restai dans ma voiture sans oser sortir quand je la vis. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment, elle était si belle. Elle était devenus un peu plus grande, sa taille était fine mais son bassin plus large, ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés et lui retombaient sur le dos. Elle portait une robe bleue qui lui allait magnifiquement bien, mettant ses courbes en valeur. Ses yeux noisette étaient cependant jonché de tristesse je pouvais le voir d'ici. Nina parlait avec Fiona qui elle aussi était très belle, elles riaient ensemble et Nina laissa apparaître son beau sourire cependant je vis qu'il n'était plus aussi éclatant qu'avant, comme si quelque chose c'était brisé en elle .Qui pouvait lui en vouloir, moi aussi quelque chose c'était brisé en moi. Je me dis que j'avais quitté une fille mais en revenant c'était une femme que je regardais. Je sortis de la voiture et allai dans la direction des deux jeunes femmes, le cœur battant. Après tant d'année j'allais enfin lui reparler.

- Bonsoir, ma voix était remplie d'émotion.

- C'est pas vrai Ian, c'est vraiment toi, je dois être en train de rêver! Dit Fiona.

- Si c'est un rêve on fait le même, dit Nina plus durement.

- Je suis là parce que c'est ton anniversaire, je ne pouvais le manquer.

- Tu en as pourtant manqué quand tu es parti en quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui?

- Je voulais être là pour toi.

- C'est trop tard, laisse-moi ok, je rentre j'ai des invités.

- Mais, dit Fiona. Nina partit et nous laissa dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Désolé Ian.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Fiona, je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment ravie de me

voir, c'est rien.

- Tu sais je pense qu'elle est encore sous le choc, demain elle ira mieux je pense.

- Ok, si tu le dis, sinon quoi de beau en trois ans?

- En trois ans t'as pas manqué grand-chose, dit-elle en riant. Nous allâmes dans ma voiture et parlâmes pendant deux heures. On avait parlé de Travis et du fait que le deuil ne serait jamais totalement fait. Puis Fiona repartit à la fête et je rentrai. Lui parler m'avait manqué, elle avait toujours son tempérament de feu n'empêche.

POV Nina

La fête battait son plein, mais après avoir vu Ian je n'avais plus le cœur à m'amuser. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde car je ne me sentais pas bien et que je redescendrais tout à l'heure. Je montai dans ma chambre, je ne devais pas pleurer, je me l'interdisais. Pourquoi pleurer pour quelqu'un dont je devais faire le deuil, même si quand je l'avais vu mon cœur s'était emballé et que j'avais du mal à respirer. Il était devenu plus grand, plus musclé et était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs et pas coiffé ce qui lui donnait un air espiègle. Ses yeux étaient encore hypnotisant. Il m'avait quitté en garçon et était revenu en homme. Mais que croyait -il, qu'il suffirait qu'il se pointe pour que je lui saute dans les bras, oui il m'avait terriblement manqué et alors? Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passée dans ma chambre quand on toqua à ma porte.

- Entrez, dis-je avachis sur mon lit.

- Dis-moi tu sais que c'est impoli de fausser compagnie à sa propre fête, me dit Fiona.

- Désolé, mais j'étais trop chamboulée pour continuer à m'amuser.

- Tu sais Nina, tu peux en vouloir à Ian pour beaucoup de chose mais même si il est partit, il pensait toujours à toi et pour ça il ne te jamais laissé.

- Je sais, c'est juste que je me sens toujours un peu coupable pour Travis et si Ian en me regardant ne retrouvait plus sa Nina mais une fille qui a gâché sa vie.

- Il ne pensera jamais une chose pareil, j'ai parlé avec lui, il a beaucoup souffert d'être loin de toi, ne le rejette pas Nina. Vous avez besoin tous les deux l'un de l'autre et tu le sais! Puis elle déposa sur ma table de chevet le numéro de Ian et sortit de ma chambre en me laissant avec mes pensées, je finis par m'endormir en passant à ce que je ferais demain.

_**Alors ce chapitre vous, vous attendiez à ce que Ian arrive à temps pour souffler les bougies? Et la réaction de Nina vous en pensez quoi? Que va telle faire du numéro de Ian à votre avis? Et si il y une rencontre entre les deux comment va t- elle se passer? J'attend vos reviews bisous!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Petite-S : Merci énormément pour ton commentaire il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et j'espere que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et oui Nina est folle de l'avoir rejetée mais bon c'est assez dur pour elle mais tu verras que ça l'est encore plus pour Ian, bon je vais pas tout te dire lol. Désolé même si j'ai déjà écrite toute l'histoire et que je suis en train d'écrire le tome un je peux pas le mettre en entier mdr j'avoue c'est sadique mais j'adore faire patienter lol. Merci encore pour ton commentaire!**_

_**sosso: Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentille et espérons que la suite te plaise, mais malgré leurs retrouvailles n'oublie pas que tout n'est pas toujours rose et oui après le bonheur la tristesse mais bon je me taie lol!**_

_**Delena-Fic-Vamp: Coucou encore une fois merci beaucoups pour ta review, contente que tu aimes mon histoire et moi aussi j'adore la tienne lol c'est vraiment cool, voici la suite en croisant les doigts pour que ça te plaise et merci encore!**_

_**Alors voici la suite j'espere qu'elle vous plaira et encore merci pour vos reviews c'est très gentil!**_

**Chapitre 6 partie 1: **_**Retrouvailles et vérités**_

_**Dieu sait que nous n'avons jamais à rougir de nos larmes, car elles sont comme une pluie sur la poussière aveuglante de la terre qui recouvre nos cœurs.**_

_**Charles Dickens**_

POV Nina

Le lendemain je ne pus me lever tout de suite et restais à fixer le plafond de ma chambre pendant une bonne heure. Que devais-je faire ? Et s'il n'avait plus rien à me dire ? Si la perte de Travis nous avait éloignés plus qu'autre chose ? Je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Je pris donc mon portable et le papier avec le numéro de Ian et composais son numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries il décrocha.

- Allô, il avait une voix encore fatiguée je compris que je venais de le réveiller, je lui répondis hésitante.

- Heu c'est Nina, on entendait à ce moment que le bruit de nos respirations saccadées, j'y mis fin.

- Oui, je voulais te demander si on pouvait se voir aujourd'hui pour parler ? Un autre silence se fit et je commençais à perdre patience.

- Écoute Ian, c'est toi qui est revenu alors répond par oui ou non car les silences commencent à me peser.

- Oui, oui je veux que l'on se voit, dit moi quand et à quel endroit.

- À quinze heure dans la petite ruelle si tu te souviens d'où elle se trouve.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, bon à tout à l'heure, puis il raccrocha.

Il m'avait répondu assez méchamment, j'avoue que j'avais un peu exagéré mais de là à s'énerver de la sorte. Quelque chose me disait que les retrouvailles n'allaient pas être aussi joyeuses que ça mais plutôt tourner en règlement de compte.

POV Ian

Nina venait de m'appeler et voulait que l'on se voie. Je pris ma douche puis passais du temps avec ma sœur et mes parents, ils m'avaient tellement manqués .Mes parents sortirent en suite et je me retrouvais avec ma sœur. J'étais allongé sur le canapé, ma sœur assise sur moi, on regardait _Gossip Girl,_ une série dont j'étais accro (ok c'est pour les filles mais j'adorais) et ma sœur aussi. Alors que j'étais plongé dans l'épisode, je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon portable, il affichait 14h45, il était temps que je parte.

- Allez pousse toi espèce de baleine, dis-je à ma sœur.

- Non mais t'as vu comment tu me parles.

- Bah c'est vrai, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est normal t'es parti pendant trois ans et j'ai donc mangé pour compenser ton absence, dit-elle en mimant une mine triste.

- Oh, ma pauvre bah maintenant que je suis la tu peux arrêter sinon tu vas finir par exploser.

Elle me lança le paquet de chips qu'elle avait entre les mains, alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte en rigolant. Ma sœur m'avait manquée. C'est fou il avait fallu que je revienne pour me rendre compte que Hostine m'était indispensable! Ruth m'avait redonnée le sourire alors que j'étais encore en colère par rapport au semblant de conversation de ce matin avec Nina. À quinze heures j'arrivais donc à la ruelle, elle m'attendait déjà.

- Salut, dis je.

- Donc tu voulais qu'on parle je t'écoute.

- Heu que je sache c'est toi qui m'a appelée ce matin et puis quand quelqu'un vous dit bonjour la moindre des politesses est de daigner lui répondre!

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui voulais me parler hier soir, répondit elle sans prendre en compte ma remarque.

- C'est vrai mais ça c'était hier et beaucoup de choses changent en une nuit.

- Tu vas jouer à ce jeu encore longtemps, apparemment tu n'as pas grandi Ian.

- Écoute si tu m'as appelée pour passer tes nerfs sur moi, autant que je parte. Je lui tournais le dos quand je sentis sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ne part pas Ian, s'il te plait !

Elle me mettait hors de moi, mais je l'aimais tant, je me retournais et croisais ses magnifiques yeux noisette qui m'avaient tant manqué. C'est pour ça que j'étais énervé elle ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'elle m'avait manquée, sa peau douce, son sourire, sa voix tout chez elle m'avait manqué. Ses qualités comme ses défauts car elle en avait comme le fait qu'elle soit butée et me mette hors de moi, mais malgré tout je l'aimais.

POV Externe

Nina avait tellement mal. Les larmes s'échappaient sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive de ses yeux fatigués contemplant le regard glacé et réconfortant de Ian. N'en pouvant plus, elle se laissa aller et relâcha toute la pression des jours passés loin de lui, toute la tristesse cumulée et l'abandon contenu. Elle étreignit Ian dans ses bras et laissa les longs sanglots coincés dans sa gorge sortir. Et les deux amis qui s'aimaient et s'aiment toujours pleurèrent et pleurèrent encore à l'unisson.

_**Alors vos avis, ce début de retrouvailles? Nina qui est assez froide avec Ian, mais qui à la fin se jette dans ses bras? La réaction de Ian? Et sa complicité avec sa soeur? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience bisous!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Petite-S: Contente que tu ais aimé mais désolé de te dire que ce chapitre n'est pas non plus très heureux!  
**_

_**Delena-Fic-Vamp: Vraiment heureuse que tu es aimé ces retrouvailles et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre un peu plus triste malheureusement!  
**_

_**M : Vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours l'histoire et c'est vraiment gentil de me poster des commentaires, vraiment merci et merci aussi de me dire que je ne fais pas dans le niannian j'essaie vraiment de ne pas le faire alors je te remercie vraiment.  
**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre touchera votre curiosité (vraiment désolé de ne pas faire des chapitres plus long j'ai vraiment du mal!)  
**_

Chapitre 6 Suite:

_**Main froides, cœur chaud.**_

POV Externe

Après avoir déversé tout leur sanglot si longtemps retenus, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Ian tenant les mains de Nina. Les mains de Ian étaient froides mais Nina adorait l'effet de chaleur qu'elles produisaient sur sa peau, ce qui était tout à fait ironique. Nina coupa ce silence qui n'était en aucun cas pesant et désagréable, bien au contraire.

- Je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau ici, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, et désolé pour ce matin. Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas évident pour moi d'être ici et avec toi.

- Comment ça? dit Nina ne comprenant pas ce que Ian voulait insinuer.

- Le fait est que je t'aime Nina. À ces mots, le visage de Nina s'illumina, elle se mit à rougir, elle qui avait tant attendu pour l'entendre de nouveau prononcer ces mots.

- Le fait est que je t'aime Nina, mais qu'être ensemble est impossible. Avant je ne pouvais être avec toi par peur de briser notre amitié, aujourd'hui je ne le peux car je ne cesse de me demander quelle genre de personne ça ferait de moi. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, il t'aimait et son image me hante, dit Ian se remettant à pleurer. Nina lui prit le visage et lui dit.

- Ian, ce n'est pas évident pour moi non plus, mais Travis ne peut continuer à nous hanter toute notre vie, il nous faut avancer!

- Nina, la peine que j'ai est insurmontable j'ai beau essayer de la chasser je ne le peux. L'amour que j'avais pour toi n'est plus pur. Je suis revenu car tu me manquais mais être près de toi est encore plus dur pour moi.

Nina devînt blême, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et en même temps qu'être à ses côtés était impossible. Il avait été capable à la fois de la rendre heureuse et en même temps de la blesser.

- Écoute, te voir me rend fou de joie n'en doute pas mais je ne peux arrêter quand je te vois, de voir ces images de Travis déferler dans ma tête comme un film qui jamais ne cesse. Mon cœur saigne et personne même pas toi n'est capable de changer cela!

- Je peux essayer de changer cela, toi non plus ne doute pas de moi, je t'aime Ian et je te promets de t'aider à atténuer ta peine et peut être même à l'effacer. C'est promis!

- Merci, ma Nina.

Nina adorait qu'il l'appelle sa Nina, elle l'était toujours à ses yeux et allait l'aider à ôter cette peine .Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Ian avait trouvé la seule chose capable de lui effacer sa peine et c'était qu'il meurt.

_**Alors ce chapitre triste, heureux? Votre passage préféré? La fin et la décision de Ian, vous en pensez quoi?**_

_**J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires bisous!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**Petite-S : Salut, tes commentaire me font toujours sourire! Je suis très contente que tu sois autant plongée dans mon histoire alors merci pour tout et je te laisse découvrir au fil de l'histoire comment leurs sentiments vont évoluer bisous!**_

_**Delena-Fic-Vamp : Merci pour ton commentaire ça m'aide beaucoup, c'est très constructif. Et oui Ian est parfait lol, merci encore pour ta review.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires et de prendre le temps de les écrire c'est très gentil et ça m'encourage à poster mes chapitres, alors voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours bisous!**_

**Chapitre 8: Élan coupé**

_L'amour est le drame et l'accomplissement de l'unification._

_Henry Miller_

POV Nina

Il était maintenant 22 heures, j'avais appelée mes parents pour leur dire que je dînais chez Ian et qu'il me ramènerait en suite.

- Bon, je te ramène princesse, me dit- il alors que l'on avait fini de faire et de ranger la vaisselle.

- Je ne sais pas….

- Tu ne sais pas?

- Hum, hum, dis-je en riant

- Allez viens, dit-il en riant et en m'attrapant les mains, nos visages étaient encore plus proche que ce matin, je sentais son souffle sucré sur moi, j'avais une telle envie de l'embrasser. Je pouvais lire dans son regard l'envie de désir et il pouvait y voir la même chose dans le mien. Je le désirais temps et ce désir ne cessait d'augmenter.

- Hum, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que je te ramène sinon tes parents et surtout ton père va me tuer.

J'étais déçu mais ne dis rien.

- Mon père t'adore tu le sais très bien.

- Justement faisons en sorte que ça dure, dit- il en riant, ce qu'il était craquant quand il souriait de la sorte en vérité il était toujours craquant, magnifique je crois qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour le définir.

J'embrassais sa sœur et ses parents et nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence, arrivés chez moi il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

- Écoute Ian il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors voilà, le jour de ton départ

- Oui, dit en intéressé.

- Et bah tu vois j'étais présente mais je ne pouvais bouger, dis- je baissant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi? Il était étonné.

- Parce que je ne cessais de me sentir coupable, si tu savais comment je m'en veux de t'avoir infligé autant de peine, dis- je honteuse.

- Sache que moi je ne t'en veux pas, alors cesse de te sentir coupable. Il me releva la tête en m'attrapant le menton avec sa main et plongea son regard dans le mien, une vague de chaleur m'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Je sentis son souffle sucré près de moi, je comblais alors la distance entre nous deux, nos corps étaient tellement proches que rien ne pouvait passer entre eux. Quand je m'avançais vers ses lèvres il eut un mouvement de recul et je fus vexée face à son geste. Il était devenu distant et même froid en un mouvement.

- On ne peut pas princesse, je suis désolé.

Il me fit une bise sur le front et parti me laissant seule songeuse face à ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais qu'une envie le gifler, non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, il m'aimait, je l'aimais alors pourquoi avoir agis comme ça. Son comportement me laissais sans voix, ont vais attendus si longtemps pou être ensemble et quand on en avait enfin l'occasion il se rétractait, je devais savoir à quoi il pensait. Je ne pouvais accepter que l'on gâche encore du temps, on en a trop gâchés ! Soudain j'eusse une révélation, peut- être qu'il avait une petite amie après tout ça faisait trois ans qu'on s'était quittés, enfin quittés on n'était pas ensemble après tout. Ian était un garçon super et il n'était pas insensé qu'il est eût une copine en Californie en plus les filles là-bas sont assez entreprenantes. Non mais reprend toi Nina, il t'en aurait parlée après tout vous n'avez pas de secret, oui mais tu oublies que vous avez passé trois ans séparés dit une petite voie dans ma tête, que je fis taire immédiatement. Il fallait que je lui demande, mais je savais très bien que si la réponse était affirmative mon cœur ne le supporterait pas je l'avais déjà perdu une fois et je ne voulais plus le perdre, seulement je ne pourrais accepter que son cœur appartienne à une autre, qu'il là touche, lui dise des mots doux comme il le faisait avec moi, qui lui fasse le même sourire et regard que moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas accepter qu'il lui est qui les deux mots « je t'aime ». Peut m'importe tout le reste t'en qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ces mots qu'il n'avait alors réservés jusque-là qu'à moi.

Je devais savoir !

_**Alors ce chapitre hâte de lire vos reviews bisous!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Delena-Fic-Vamp: Merci pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas trop te plaire lol je te rpésente mes excuses d'avance bisous!**

**Petite-S : Merci beaucoups pour ta review et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire répondra à tes interrogation bisous!**

**M : Merci pour ta review c'est gentil!**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et alerte et à ceux qui me lisent.**

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

POV Ian

J'étais sur mon lit, regardant le plafond. Cette journée avait été parfaite mais alors qu'elle aurait pu être mieux j'avais tout gâché. Nina avait approché ses lèvres des miennes et je m'étais reculé. J'en avais tellement envie, je désirais tellement goûter à ses lèvres, dont je rêvais chaque nuit de mon existence mais lorsque mon rêve, avait été sur le point de se réaliser j'avais fuis. J'étais un lâche certes, mais je ne pouvais lui faire ça, car bientôt j'allais encore lui causer une peine dont j'espérais qu'elle se remette. Depuis que j'étais revenu je n'arrêtais pas de lui mentir. Combien de temps le pourrai-je encore? La vérité était qu'à chaque fois, que ce soit avant le drame ou après, je n'avais pas tenu ma parole. Je l'avais laissée, je n'étais pas resté à ses côtés, donc par conséquent je lui mentais et je me mentais. Qu'elle genre de personne ne reste pas avec la personne qu'elle aime, pour la soutenir surtout après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Je n'avais pas su rester à ses côtés la soutenir c'était la vérité simple et j'en étais malade. La voir m'avais fait à nouveau me sentir bien, renaître, quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Les moments que je partageais avec elle était source de repos et de bonheur total, je n'étais plus l'ombre de moi-même, j'étais tout simplement moi!

La vérité était que dans quelque temps j'allais à nouveau la quitter mais cette fois mon voyage durerait plus longtemps est mon retour serait incertain voire inexistant. Comment dire à la femme que vous aimé que vous allez encore la quitter ?

En effet je ne sais pas si une fois que la mort vous a emportée, il vous est possible de faire le voyage inverse. Certains diraient que c'est lâche, je pense que pour moi la mort, le suicide, est la seule solution. On dit souvent que le suicide n'est pas une solution ou encore que ce soit un appel au secours, dans mon cas je vois juste cela comme le moyen d'être à nouveau pur, de faire en sorte que mon âme puisse être lavée. Dans la science que l'on appelle philosophie, il est dit que l'âme est indissociable de l'Homme qu'elle fait partie intégrante de lui. On dit que l'âme naît en même temps que l'Homme.

Que faire alors quand votre âme ne cesse de souffrir? Que vous ayez l'impression de vous noyer et que vous donneriez tout pour respirer à nouveau?

Je donnerais tout pour que ma peine cesse et que je puisse rire, comme avant ce drame qui a bousculé ma vie à jamais. Miguel de Cervantès disait le temps me presse, l'angoisse croît, l'espoir s'étiole et malgré cela, je vis de mon désir de vivre et je voudrais reculer le terme fatal. Mais quand tout désir est entaché, que le verbe vivre devient futile ou n'existe plus, ne représente plus rien pour nous, laissons- nous alors la fatalité nous prendre ? Elle qui nous guette et qui à la moindre faute, erreur, nous inflige son courroux.

Je pense qu'un Homme peut supporter de souffrir jusqu'à un certain point. La seule chose qui faisait que je ne mettais pas un terme tout de suite à ma peine se résumait à un nom: Nina. Je souhaitais rester encore quelque temps à ses côtés, lui donner encore tout le bonheur que je pouvais lui apporter, qu'elle désirait, avant que je ne parte pour toujours. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste de ma part de lui donner encore quelque temps de bonheur sachant ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire, je voulais juste être sûr de partir en ayant la conviction qu'elle me pardonnerait mon geste et surtout qu'elle le comprendrait. Mon but n'était pas de lui faire espérer que j'allais bien et en suite de me donner la mort. Non ! Je voulais juste attendre le moment où je verrais qu'elle était prête et assez forte pour l'accepter. Je l'aimais de tout mon être mais cet amour était liée en partie à ma peine et me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je savais que mon amour pour Nina était une certitude, il ne pouvait disparaitre simplement j'avais peur d'être tellement torturé psychologiquement et de la blesser et ça je ne pouvais le concevoir.

_**Chapitre assez triste je sais! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Hâte de lire vos reviews**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Vraiment désolé, désolé, pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster le chapitre mais en faisant une mauvais manipulation certain de mes chapitres se sont effacés j'ai donc du les réécrire alors vraiment désolé et voici la suite en espérant que vous aimiez bisous (et encore désolé)**_

**Chapitre 11**

**_L'amour est à la fois la joie, la douleur et la perte. Il nous consume, nous fait ressortir le pire comme le meilleur en nous. Il peut être merveilleux comme nous détruire pour toujours._**

POV Externe

- Ohé princesse tu m'écoutes ?

- On est arrivé, et Nina

Ian se gara et coupa le contact de sa voiture. Il passa sa main devant les yeux de Nina afin qu'elle prenne conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Ah désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Oui je l'avais constaté.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Ian voulu parler à Nina avant qu'ils n'ayant en cours.

- Je voulais te parler à propos d'hier soir, dit-il en cherchant ses mots

Il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais son visage était impassible, il continua alors,

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je crois que le mieux comme je te l'ai dit est de garder nos distances.

-C'est un peu raté je veux dire on est quasiment tout le temps ensemble, comment veut tu garder tes distances ?

- Le problème c'est que je veux être proche de toi, j'en ai besoin mais être en couple ne ferait que nous causer des problèmes supplémentaires. Après tout ce qui c'est passé je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

- Il n'y a aucun problème si ce n'est toi qui les inventes, je ne te comprends pas.

- Je suis désolé…

Il prit la main de Nina dans la sienne et elle sentit des frissons l'envahirent. Cependant elle ne laissait aucun signe pouvant montrer la sensation qui l'avait envahi. Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, pourquoi avait -elle l'impression certaine fois d'être si proche de lui qu'elle se disait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et que d'autre fois elle se sentait si loin de lui comme si il était un parfait inconnu. Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent entre eux et elle, elle le voulait plus que tout.

Ian s'entend le trouble et la tension qui s'était installé, lui proposait d'aller en cours.

Devant l'entrée du lycée tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Nina se rappelait alors qu'il y a trois ans quand Ian et elle allait à l'école et que le même schéma se produisait. Sauf que cette fois ci ce n'était pas seulement parce que Ian était beau mais aussi parce que personne ne savait qu'il était revenu. A par la famille de Nina, celle de Ian et Fiona. Arrivé en cours Nina s'installa au deuxième rang et Ian derrière elle. Ah, les habitudes. Le professeur arriva en classe.

- Bonjour à tous j'espère que votre week-end c'est bien passé ?

Il regardait alors intrigué Ian et se dirigea vers lui.

- Vous êtes le nouveau dont on m'a parlé enfin nouveau je veux dire bon retour chez vous monsieur…

- Harlton, Ian Harlton dit ce dernier en se levant.

- Très bien j'espère que vous êtes content d'être revenu ?

- Oui beaucoup

- Bien vous m'envoyez ravis, bon continuons le cours.

Nina sentait le regard de Ian derrière elle, elle savait qu'il ne regardait pas la fenêtre mais elle. Elle sentait son regard brulant et se dit que l'amour qu'elle portait pour Ian la consumait et que jamais elle ne pourrait éteindre cette flamme, cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Chaque fois entrait en contact avec ses yeux, sa peau, à chaque sourire qu'il lui faisait, elle se consumait pour lui et pour son amour. L'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, lui faisait également très peur. Elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander jusqu'où cet amour pouvait l'emmener. La mort de Travis était l'un des faits qui montrait ce que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avait causé. Elle était piégée de cet amour, elle ne pouvait sans défaire et ne le voulais pas. Nina savait que si un jour on lui retirait Ian , sa peine non sa douleur ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter et causerait sa perte.

A la fin des cours, Fiona rejoignis Nina et Ian .

- Salut vous deux, au faite merci pour le silence radio !

- Désolé Fiona, dit Nina.

- Ouais Nana on avait besoin d'être seul.

Nina pensait au faite qu'ils avaient bien été seul, mais qu'au dernier moment ou ils auraient pu être encore plus proche il avait tout gâché.

- Oui, je m'en doute arrêté de m'appeler Nana sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes, sinon vous put les régler vos problèmes ?

- Oui, dit Nina avec le sourire.

Eclipse 8 heures.

POV Ian

Ma première journée de cours s'était bien passée, enfin mise à part la discussion avec Nina, je savais qu'elle n'allait surement pas en rester là. Elle allait tout faire pour me faire regretter ma décision. J'avais revu la plupart de mes amis c'était plutôt cool même si « un »me manquait Travis. Je me dirigeais donc vers le casier de Nina tout en essayant de chasser cette mauvaise pensée de mon esprit , arrivé à quelque mètre je surpris une discussion de Nina et Fiona, je tendis alors l'oreille et remarquait que le sujet de leur conversation était moi.

- Mais Nina il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait c'est déjà un bon début tu ne, que je l'aimais tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui mais je te signal qu'il m'a repoussé, si tu savais comment je me sens frustrée, je crains tant que ça pour qu'il refuse d'être avec moi ?

Je voulais lui dire que non, qu'elle devait se raccrocher à cet amour, ne pas douter de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Mais non tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour lui, son meilleur ami t'aimais, il se sent coupable. C'est dur pour nous tous ma puce alors ne l'en blâme pas, il reviendra sur sa décision tu verras.

- Peut-être mais je me sens idiote, j'aimerais réussir à lui enlever sa peine, il l'a fait pour moi. J'aimerais tant en faire autant, lui retirer sa culpabilité, je ne veux pas qu'il porte seule cette douleur et de plus je pense qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je voyais ses yeux noisettes se remplirent d'eau salée, je m'en voulais encore plus. Commencer une histoire ensemble ne ferrait qui lui vendre un rêve, de l'illusion car à la fin la réalité s'installera et elle devra y faire face. Je ne préférais pas compliquer les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont.

J'avançais alors vers les deux filles, Fiona serrait Nina dans ses bras, qui dès qu'elle me vie se détacha des bras de son ami et me regarda.

- Nina, je suis amoureux de toi que de toi il n'y a eu aucune autre fille à qui j'ai pu dire également ces mots rien ne changera cela soit en sur

- Je t'aime aussi et cet amour me consume de tout mon être, je suis surement folle de t'aimer autant, mais je suis heureuse quand tu es prêt de moi.

- Ma Nina, j'essuyais les larmes qu'elle laissait échapper,

- Etre prêt de toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis ces trois années, je me sens bien, plus libre alors ne l'oublie pas et raccroche toi à mon amour.

J'avais maintenant moi aussi les larmes aux yeux, Nina fit de même en essuyant à son tour mes larmes et un frisson me parcouru le corps, c'était vraiment la fille que j'aimais, représentant ma force mais également ma faiblesse.

- Bon, on peut y aller les amoureux après vos belles paroles ?

- Nana dîmes en cœur.

- Je vous interdis de m'appeler Nana !

Nous eûmes tous les trois alors un fou rire.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Ian qui lutte pour ne pas être avec la femme qu'il amie? Selon vous, va t'il tenir longtemps? J'attends vos review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

_**jolieplante: Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir et je te laisse découvrir si Ian va réussir ou pas à résiter à Nina bisous et encore merci!**_

_**mimi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil voici la suite en espérant que tu aimes encore bisous!**_

_**Delena-Fic-Vamp : Merci encore une fois pour ta review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir, désolé je ne peux pas te dire quand sera le baiser mais il y en aura bien un lol. Sinon promis je posterais vraiment plus souvent désolé pour l'attente et j'espère que la suite va te plaire (ps contente que ton blog ne soit plus en rénovation parce que j'adore vraiment tes histoires et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup dans la première le fait qu'Elena et Rebecka soient amoureuse de Damon et dans deux doubles pour un vampire j'ai hâte de voir Elena et Katherine ce battre pour mon chouchou lol) merci encore bisous!**_

_**Alors voici la suite et je vous met le chapitre suivant à la suite, merci de continuer à me lire et merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et me donne vraiment envie de continuer à poster mes différentes histoire alors merci à tous bisous!**_

**Chapitre 12: Pensée**

POV Ian

_ Dans la vie il y a un truc qui est gênant, un truc contre lequel on ne peut rien: il est impossible d'arrêter de penser! Quand j'étais petit je m'entrainais tous les soirs, allongé dans mon lit, j'essayais de faire le vide absolu, je chassais les idées les unes après les autres, avant même qu'elles deviennent des mots, je les exterminais à la racine, les annulais à la source, mais toujours je me heurtais au même problème penser à arrêter de penser, c'est encore penser. Et contre ça on ne peut rien_.

J'étais sur mon lit, lisant le bouquin de Delphine de Vigan _No et moi_ et je ne cessais de me dire que ce passage du livre, cette citation représentait mon état d'esprit. Je pensais tous les jours à Tristan, mon meilleur ami. Comment une chose, un acte peut changer toute notre vie à jamais. Je n'avais rien vu, il ne m'avait avoué ses sentiments pour Nina que récemment avant le drame. Je me rappelle, j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne partage ses sentiments mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et j'avais tué mon meilleur ami.

Je l'avais tué!

Il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'être dans mon ombre, était-elle si importante qu'il le disait?

Étais-je un parfait égoïste? Je ne savais le dire, mais ces pensées ne feraient bientôt plus parties de mon esprit ou c'est plutôt moi qui ne ferais plus partis de mon corps faible et meurtri par la déception.

C'était assez ironique, car, maintenant c'était moi qui vivais dans l'ombre de Travis!

**_Alors ce chapitre, vous m'en voulez lol? Ian qui n'arrive toujours pas à être complétement heureux, à votre avis que va t-il se passer? J'attends vos review avec impatience et je vous met le chapitre suivant à la suite bisous!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux.**_

**Chapitre 13: Vacances**

POV Ian

Ça faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient commencés et c'était enfin les vacances. Deux semaines, de pur plaisir . J'avais hâte de passer tout mon temps avec l'homme de ma vie, Ian. Il avait parlé de garder nos distances mais aucun de nous, ne le pouvait. Arrivée chez moi, je filai sous la douche. À 20 heures Ian et Fiona venaient me chercher afin qu'on parte à la fête organisée par les Maccoy. Il me restait donc deux heures pour me préparer.J'avais mis une robe bleue, j'avais fait exprès. Je voulais être assortie aux yeux de Ian ça peut paraitre ridicule mais c'était mon choix. Alors que je finissais de me maquiller, j'entendis mon père crier d'en bas.

-Nina, Fiona et Ian sont là.

-Oui, je descends. Je descendis les escaliers, arrivée en bas je vis Ian me regarder de haut en bas, non il me dévorait du regard plutôt.

-Alors, comment me trouves-tu?

-Sublime, ses yeux pétillaient je le voyais bien.

-Tu mets toujours trente ans à descendre!

-Désolée Fiona.

-Ça va t'es pardonnée.

Ian ne pouvait détacher son regard de moi, ce qui bien sûr me plaisait mais pas à mon père car voyant le regard insistant de Ian sur moi, dit:

-Ma puce, cette robe n'est pas un peu trop courte? Ce fût comme un électrochoc pour Ian et il détourna enfin le regard. Bon c'est vrai que la robe ne couvrait pas totalement mes cuisses et que le décolleté était assez plongeant, mais je m'étais dit que Ian n'aurait pas pu résister et le peu de réaction que j'avais eu de lui le prouvait. Alors que j'allais répondre ma mère me devança.

-Peter, ne soit pas vieux jeu. Allé les enfants amusez-vous bien. Puis elle emmena mon père jusqu'au salon, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Nous partîmes chez les Maccoy avant que mon père ne trouve le moyen de revenir, ah les papas poules. Il paniquait totalement c'était assez drôle à voir. Arrivés à la voiture de Ian, je décidai de monter devant et Fiona s'installa à l'arrière. Fiona et moi discutâmes et je faisais exprès de jouer avec les boucles de mes cheveux de façon sensuelle. Je ne pouvais empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors que je voyais Paul se crisper à son volant et jeter quelques regards sur mes jambes ou mon décolleté. Ah les hommes, si manipulables! Le pire c'était qu'il croyait que je ne me rendais compte de rien.

Arrivés à la fête, Fiona et moi pensions que Ian allait craquer, au sens propre. On n'avait pas arrêté de parler comme des pipelettes et le fait que j'avais mis en place un jeu de séduction pour qu'il craque n'arrangeait pas son cas.

La fête battait son plein, un des Maccoy, James vînt vers nous.

-Salut, vous allez bien?

-Oui et toi, dit Ian qui n'avait pas raté le regard de James sur ma poitrine.

-Oui, vous voulez boire un truc.

-Avec plaisir tu m'accompagnes dit Ian à James.

-Ok.

-Dites, les filles je peux vous abandonner?

-Bien sûr, dit Fiona d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

-Merci Nana, dit-il en partant.

-Eh tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris toi?

-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, hein Nana, dis-je en explosant de rire.

-Ouais, ouais au fait ton plan de séduction marche du tonnerre. Il est parti tellement il n'en pouvait plus.

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça mais il va bientôt céder je le sens.

-Ok, si on allait danser?

-Alors là je suis toute oui.

_**Alors ce chapitre l'influence de Nina sur Ian et oui ce n'est qu'un homme lol. A votre avis que va t'il se passer ensuite à la fête? J'attends vos reviews bisous!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Delena-Fic-Vamp: Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir j'espère enfin te donner ce que tu veux avec ce chapitre lol et ne t'inquiète pas au contraire je suis contente que tu mets donnée ton blog d'OS et je te posterais mon avis parce que j'aime vraiment ce que tu fais et je pense que tu mérites des commentaires surtout que tu me laisse des commentaires à chacun de mes chapitre donc voilà bisous!**_

_**M : Merci encore une fois pour ta review le fait que tu me lise et que tu me poste à chaque fois des reviews me fait très plaisir (ps: je ferrais plus attention avec les fautes merci de me l'avoir signalé) merci encore et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise bisous!**_

_**jolieplante: Merci pour ta review et bien voici la suite en espérant qu'elel te plaise bisous!**_

_**mimi: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ça fait plaisir d'avoir un lecteur en plus donc voilà la suite en espérat que tu aimes bisous!**_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui laisse ou pas des reviews ça me touche énormément de voir que vous aimez encore ma fiction au fil des chapitre et que vous demandiez la suite, je suis également heureuse de voir que j'ai de nouveau lecteur. Donc voilà merci à tous et je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre qui va à mon avis déclencher des réaction bisous, bisous!**_

**Chapitre 14: Amour Pur**

_**Rien n'est petit dans l'amour. Ceux qui attendent les grandes occasions pour prouver leur tendresse ne savent pas aimer.**_

_**Laure Conan**_

**POV Ian**

Ça faisait un moment déjà que j'avais laissé Nina et Fiona. J'avais besoin de me retrouver avec d'autres mecs. Trainer avec deux superbes filles c'est très sympa mais certaine fois on finit par péter un câble et c'est ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Alors que je les écoutais parler dans la voiture je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du corps si parfait de Nina. Elle me tentait tellement, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus. J'avais dû faire un effort monstre sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, si mon volant n'avait pas été si résistant à l'heure qu'il est, il ne serait plus en très bon état.

Après avoir en quelque sorte repris mes esprits et le contrôle de mon corps, je me mis à les chercher. Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à les trouver, il suffisait de regarder la troupe de garçons autour d'elles, autour de ma Nina. Je voyais Nina danser prise en sandwich entre deux mecs, car à ce moment c'était à ça qu'elle ressemblait, un sandwich. Elle dansait collée à eux, ils bavaient face à son corps si parfait. Je serais les poings et allais à sa rencontre. La musique qui passait était LMFAO, _Sexy and I know It_. Nina était en effet très sexy mais les mecs à ses côtés loin de là. Ma jalousie l'emportait, je n'avais qu'une envie, leur refaire le portrait. Dans ce genre de situation j'arrivais à garder le contrôle mais avec Nina tout était différent je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Je m'approchai donc et virai les deux mecs qui avaient compris que ça ne servait à rien de jouer les gros bras avec moi, ils partirent.

-Je croyais que tu voulais nous abandonner? Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Nina que oui, mais pas toute la soirée.

-Eh, tu étais obligé de virer ces mecs? Ils ne t'ont rien fait.

-Si, ils étaient trop proches de toi et je déteste ça.

-Serais-tu jaloux, dit-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir. Alors je répondis la vérité tout simplement.

-Oui, terriblement ça te va?

-Oui, c'est parfait.

-Très bien, alors veux-tu m'accorder cette danse, dis-je en riant.

-Avec plaisir Nina passa les mains derrière ma tête et je mis les miennes autour de sa taille. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou ce qui me donna une sensation indescriptible et je frémis. Sentir sa peau me procurait un bien fou.

Éclipse 5 heures.

Vers le coup de deux heures du matin les filles et moi décidèrent de rentrer. On déposa d'abord Fiona qui était très fatiguée.

J'avais demandé à Nina si elle voulait passer chez moi, histoire de prendre un café, elle accepta. Arrivés chez moi, elle me parla alors que je lui faisais son café. Je lui posai son café sur la table pendant qu'elle continuait de me parler. Je ne suivais pas du tout la conversation et je l'entendis tout d'un coup dire surprend moi. N'ayant pas suivis la conversation je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Je ne savais qu'une chose mes sens furent bousculés, je m'approchai d'elle et lui remis une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, je l'embrassai enfin. Le basé fût d'abord chaste, puis patiné et fougue. Nina passait ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, j'en redemandais encore plus à chaque baiser. Ses lèvres étaient une drogue, elles étaient si chaudes, à bout de souffle nous mirent fin au baiser. Je n'aurais pas parlé et finit par lui dire.

-Vient je te ramène. Le trajet se passait dans le calme absolu, je n'avais pas jeté un seul regard sur Nina . Mon regard était resté figé sur la route, quand nous arrivâmes chez elle, avant de partir elle me dit:

-N'oublie pas ce qui vient de se passer rappelle t'en. La joie, le désir que tu as ressenti. Si tu laisses partir ces émotions, ces souvenirs ils ne reviendront jamais. Les émotions se font sur l'instant et se transforment en souvenir. Un souvenir si tu l'oublies jamais il ne revient, peu importe combien tu tenais à lui. N'oublie pas les souvenirs s'en vont plus vite qu'on ne le pense, alors retiens les en toi Ian.

Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture et je démarrais, je l'aimais tellement.

_**Alors ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi? Content ou non lol? J'attends vos review avec impatience bisous!**_


End file.
